super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Astral Imperial Army (STFU)
The Astral Imperial Army is one of the five military branches of the Astral Imperial Military. As the main fighting force of the Astral Empire, the AIA fields millions of armored fighting vehicles supported by billions of soldiers and other pieces of machinery. History The Astral Imperial Army's origins are as mysterious as the empire itself. The army has conquered many star systems under the name of the empire and is very successful at doing it. The sudden change of situation during the 6th millennium has caused the army to receive severe losses, with millions of soldiers dead and many vehicles destroyed. Even with the mass-production of powered armor, advanced robots, and plasma grenades, the army is still losing and with the empire on it's last legs, it's up to them to fight until the last soldier falls. Technology The Astral Imperial Army has a heavy reliance on laser weaponry, with almost all of their troops being issued with at least a laser weapon of sorts. Ballistic weaponry, like a pistol, are only used by high ranking officers for self-defense. The army fields tracked and wheeled vehicles, a contrast to their adversaries anti-gravity vehicles (hover). Another peculiar trait is the army's use of combat robots and powered armor, unlike their opponents' use on battlesuits. Ranks The ranks of a soldier and an officer is based on the amount of kills, battles survived, experience, and the heroic deeds one does. The ranks are: Classes As if reality is an RPG game, the army adopts the class-system, where the soldiers specializes in one particular weapon and skill. The classes that are acknowledged by the army includes: Sub-Forces * Combat Corps: The main fighting force of the army consists of combat-capable soldiers and robots as well as armored fighting vehicles. * Engineering Corps: The engineering corps of the army consists of the most talented engineers of the empire supported by their large arsenal of combat robots. * Forces Corps: The elite of the most elite, the Forces Corps of the army consists of the best soldiers of the empire and the strongest of all the vehicles available. ECA.png|Combat Corps Emblem Logo-russia.png|Engineering Corps Emblem Logo-china.png|Forces Corps Emblem Notable Soldiers and Officers * Colonel Sanders: Colonel Sanders was the leader of the KFC (Kinetic Force Command) Artillery Corps who famously fought on the conflict known as 'Fast Foot Wars', where he bested the enemy artillery crew in an 8-day engagement. He received the Medal of the Golden Wings for his efforts. * Commander The Commander: The illusive AIA commander only known as Commander, was one of the army's most skilled officers, winning countless engagements without casualties. After the tide has turned however, the commander was captured on his base located in Planet Raynor and his status remains unknown to this day. Weaponry of the Astral Imperial Army Infantry Weapons *L9 Laser Pistol *Phaserton Laser Rifle *SC-477ER Laser Shotgun *Adamantium Shield *C400 Explosive Charge *MediGun *Flamethrower *Laser Grenades *Terror 4000 Laser Minigun *M25 Grenade Launcher *Plasma Grenade *AI/AT Mines *Cobra Anti-materiel Laser Sniper Rifle Laser Pistol.png|L9 Laser Pistol Phasertron.jpg|Phasertron Laser Rifle Laser Shotgun.png|SC-477ER Laser Shotgun C400.jpg|C-400 Medigun.png|MediGun Flamethrower.jpg|Flamethrower Laser Grenade.jpg|Laser Grenade Laser Minigun.jpg|Laser Minigun XM25.png|M25 Grenade Launcher Plasma Grenade.png|Plasma Grenade Mines.png|AI/AT Mine Cobra.png|Cobra Sniper Rifle Vehicles *Rhino APC *Pangolin Armored Recovery Vehicle (Engineering Corps) *Fire Ant Flame Tank (Combat Corps) *Dingo Light Tank (Combat Corps) *Wolf Medium Tank (Forces Corps) *Fox Anti-Infantry and Anti-Air Tank (Forces Corps) *Scorpion Mobile Laser Cannon (Combat Corps) *Spider Siege Tank (Forces Corps) *Mammoth Heavy Tank (Combat Corps) *Dimetrodon Super Heavy Tank (Combat Corps) Rhino.png|Two Rhino APCs Flame_Tank_1995.jpg|Fire Ant Flame Tank Dingo Tank.png|Three Dingo Light Tanks RA3_Guardian_Tank.jpg|Wolf Medium Tank Fox.png|Fox Anti-Infantry and Anti-Air Tank Laser Cannon.jpg|Scorpion Laser Cannon Siege Tank.jpg|Spider Siege Tank Mammothtank.jpg|Mammoth Heavy Tank Dimetrodon.jpg|Dimetrodon Super Heavy Tank Combat Robots *Midas Humanoid Robot *Wolverine Anti-Infantry Walker (Engineering Corps) *Moa Anti-Air Walker (Combat Corps) *Gecko Stealth Walker *Ostrich Anti-Tank Walker (Engineering Corps) *Turkey Siege Walker (Engineering Corps) *Paraceratherium Super Heavy Walker (Engineering Corps) *Tyrannosaur Nuclear Walker (Forces Corps) Humanoid Robot.png|Midas Humanoid Robot Wolverine.png|Wolverine Anti-Infantry Walker Moa.JPG|Moa Anti-Air Walker Gecko.png|Gecko Stealth Walker Ostrich.jpg|Ostrich Anti-Tank Walker Turkey.jpg|Turkey Siege Walker Walker101.png|Paraceratherium Super Heavy Walker Metal Gear.png|Tyrannosaur Nuclear Walker Trivia * The Astral Imperial Army as a whole is a parody of the real time strategy genre, with various classes, the ability to field thousands of units at the same time, and a mysterious unnamed commander. ** This is further referenced by the pictures of their vehicles and combat robots, with many of them originating from RTS games. * There are no dogs fielded by the Astral Imperial Army, despite the class picture showing two of them. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:STFU Category:Armies Category:Factions